With development of media communications technologies, a video conference terminal has a more vigorous demand on multiple streams. The application of only one video stream and only one audio stream can no longer satisfy the pursuit of people for multi-screen and continuous presence. In the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), controlling multiple streams for telepresence (CLUE). Generally, CLUE may be used in the session initiation protocol (SIP) suite, and negotiation on multiple audio and video streams may be implemented using the SIP suite.
However, under practical conditions, interworking of multiple media streams is needed between terminals that use the multimedia transfer protocol (for example, the H.323 protocol). In the prior art, a solution to negotiation between multi-stream media capabilities is implemented using the SIP and the CLUE protocol, but this solution is not applicable to a terminal using a common multimedia transfer protocol other than the SIP.
Therefore, how to implement capability negotiation of multiple media streams using CLUE in a case in which a common multimedia transfer protocol is used is an urgent problem to be resolved.